Rabu Rabu, de nuevo
by Jaganzizi
Summary: Otra simple historia de Ôtani pasándola mal en la Universidad porque no tiene a Risa 24/7. Y ciertas amigas llamadas 'hormonas' haciendo estragos en él.  Futuro  lemmon.


Tu nombre es Ôtani Atsushi, tienes 20 años, por alguna razón durante tus días escolares te tuviste que ver envuelto cada vez más y más con alguien que no es más que una ' _amazona cabeza de chorlito_ ', no era posible llamarla de otra manera.

" ¡Por su culpa! ¡Todo es su culpa! Nos llamaban los All Hashin Kyojin, si no fuera porque es tan gigantona, seríamos un par de compañeros que ni siquiera tendría que argumentar ni pelear nada " - No podía hacer más que estarse recordando esas frases que articulaba en su mente siempre que la recordaba.

Pero por obra del destino todo se tornó mejor de lo que esperaba, a pesar de las peleas que tenían siempre acerca de las alturas y la enorme diferencia entre ellas, había muchas otras cosas que le daban a la compañía de Koizumi ese _je ne sais quoi _que lo hacía todo más divertido y llevadero, tanto que ya era prácticamente aburrido estar sin ella, y sin mencionar que también era, raro.

¿Quién diría que estaban en este punto de su vida en el que esto era ya una parte muy lejana del pasado? Y que ahora eran una pareja, que ya habían pasado por tantas cosas, tanta diversión.

… O bueno, por casi todas. Había una situación, no muy importante, o al menos eso era lo que trataba de meterse Ôtani en la cabeza. Era sólo que, llevaban mucho tiempo juntos, años, y seguían sin pasar a la bien conocida ' tercera base '.

Era verdad que había estado ocupado con la Universidad y casi no había tenido tiempo de calidad con Koizumi, también era verdad que existía una enorme tención sexual a causa de los nuevos amigos que había hecho Ôtani en la Universidad, estos chicos de ahora no se miden en las cosas que cuentan tan abiertamente ¿Cómo era posible que él fuera tan diferente? Tan reservado al respecto, ' Probablemente porque en mi puta vida he hecho algo similar… ' Se golpeó un par de veces la cabeza, tratando de despabilarse. Aún ni siquiera era medio día y ya estaba queriendo dormir de nuevo, seguía adormilado, la semana de exámenes podía ser más horripilante/escalofriante, y, sin mencionar, cansada; de lo que era en la preparatoria.

Todos sus vecinos de dormitorio, incluso su _roomie _parecían no darle la debida importancia a sus estudio, o al menos eso hacían que pareciera. Él en cambio no, él tenía que sobresalir, no había hecho tantos esfuerzos ni habría pasado por cosas dan vergonzosas como para echarlo a perder. Dejó escapar un ligero suspiro, sonrojándose, recordando aquella vez que tuvo que pasar la noche en casa de Koizumi ya que había sido echado de su casa por la gripe que tenían todos ahí.

' Habría sido una buena oportunidad… No claro que no… Heh, pero ¿En qué estoy pensando? ' Se tensó un poco, imaginando la situación, en lo complicada que habría sido, Koizumi, su casa, con sus padres y su hermano. ' Definitivamente, no habría sido buena idea de todas formas, sigh ' Otro suspiro.

De todas formas las vacaciones se acercaban, podría por fin después de varias semanas, ver el rostro de su chica, sonriéndole al encontrarse con él, probablemente llegaría tarde como siempre a encontrarse con él, probablemente no habría podido dormir toda la noche de la felicidad de verme, probablemente se vestiría hermosamente solo para mi… probablemente me abrazaría con emoción… probablemente esa piel… probablemente esos labios…

' ¡AH! ' Abrió sus ojos de par en par y pestañeó un par de veces poniéndose de pie. Se había quedado dormido unos 10 minutos aproximadamente, estaba muy agotado; se dirigió al baño a lavarse el rostro, dispuesto a salir por un café cogió su abrigo y salió de la habitación.

' Falta poco para Navidad… ' Dijo sin pensar, hipnotizado por las pequeñas nubes de vapor que salían de su boca.

Ya habiendo llegado a la cafetería, decidió ordenar su café y encender un cigarrillo, un pésimo vicio que había tomado gracias a sus amigos y a un intento desesperado de lidiar con el estrés, ' Probablemente Koizumi me mataría si supiera de esto… ' Sonrió como un tonto, imaginando ese escenario.

De verdad la extrañaba, como un loco. Si tan solo… si tan solo la pudiera tener ahí, pero él sabía que ella también tenía sus cosas que hacer, así que era casi imposible que " la pudiese tener ahí " ella también tenía un sueño, y un futuro que construir.

' Más sin embargo, es tan difícil mantenerse así… ' Le dio una tirada a su cigarro. Sentía los párpados terriblemente pesados y ese café que había ordenado no llegaba. Estaba irritado ya, aún tenía mucho que estudiar y el servicio de la cafetería no estaba ayudando. Probablemente porque era Domingo, relativamente temprano.

' _Quiero ver a Risa, quiero… … … ' _La sola idea hasta parecía aterrarle, hace unos años le parecía extraño tener que besarla, pero ahora ¿Tener relaciones con ella? Se estaba volviendo loco, o más bien sus hormonas lo estaban volviendo loco.


End file.
